<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights in Ibiza by QuasarScorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808018">Nights in Ibiza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion'>QuasarScorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Dancing, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his debut as an Olympic trainer Iwaizumi was tired. He needed a vacation more than anything to relax the tension in his back and the tension in his mind. More importantly, he hadn’t seen his favourite fuck buddy in at least three months because their training schedules never seemed to line up. Luckily their last hook up ended with Oikawa booking an all-inclusive vacation to Ibiza. It wasn’t his idea of the ideal vacation but it was the last hurrah of party season and he could use a drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights in Ibiza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcliche/gifts">deadcliche</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/gifts">Mondisaster</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to two lovelies that bring joy into my life. Ultimate hype squad IwaOi stans. Thank you both for being dope as fuck.</p><p>This is really just a self indulgent smut fic. Exhibitionism is fun to write and Oikawa definitely LOVES to fuck in public. </p><p>Enjoy you little horn dogs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following his debut as an Olympic trainer Iwaizumi was tired. He needed a vacation more than anything, to relax the tension in his back and the tension in his mind. More importantly, he hadn’t seen his favourite fuck buddy in at least three months because their training schedules never seemed to line up. Luckily their last hook up ended with Oikawa booking an all-inclusive vacation to Ibiza. It wasn’t his idea of the ideal vacation but it was the last hurrah of party season and he could use a drink.</p><p>That night he threw the last of his sunbathing supplies, his passport, toiletries and a butt plug for good measure into his carry on. If customs had questions for him, they could pull the plug and lube out in front of the whole ass airport but he wasn’t going to pack them into his checked bag. Knowing the asshole he was meeting, he might immediately need both and zippers were cumbersome.</p><p>Iwaizumi landed on the balmy isle of Ibiza with his sunglasses on and ready to check into his hotel. That flight had been brutal. However, there was no way it was worse than the flight from Brazil was considering it had been delayed three times. The fact that Oikawa couldn’t have left Japan with him still blew his mind. For some reason he needed a week back in South America before this beach getaway.</p><p>The moment he threw that fucking door open, he flopped onto the plush king-sized bed and passed out. Sometime in the evening, he felt someone join him but the movement quickly ceased. Around 3 am he woke up. There was no going back now since he was wide awake and completely fucked his sleep regime. This would only elongate his brutal jet lag but he couldn’t have stopped that nap. Since the person allocated the seat directly in front of him wouldn’t shut the fuck up for the entire flight. He went to clean himself up a bit in the bathroom considering his early morning options. Upon reentering the room, he was met with a lively and smirking Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you ready, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa licked his lip looking directly at his groin then back to his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re ready,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “You also haven’t earned it.”</p><p>“Tsk tsk, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa shook his head standing up from the bed. He tapped the centre of Iwaizumi’s chest. “I don’t think you’ve earned it.” He emphasised the word it. “No matter, I was talking about going out.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“The reason we're here of course,” Oikawa said as though it was readily apparent. Confusion must have been evident on his face because the Oikawa continued. “Don’t you ever listen to—”</p><p>“I try not too,” Iwaizumi quipped.</p><p>“That hurts me,” Oikawa feigned an emotional wound. “After all that I do for you.”</p><p>“Which is exactly nothing you needy motherfucker,” Iwaizumi quipped tugging his black skinny jeans on, in direct response to Oikawa changing into club attire.</p><p>“To think I wanted to spend time with you,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi simply chuckled opting not to respond. “There’s a club around here with strong drinks, minimal rules and is open until six am.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“I would never kid about this Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased.</p><p>Iwaizumi gave in. There really wasn’t anything to do at the hotel right now so why the fuck not. He came here to unwind and fuck around so that’s exactly what he would do.</p><p>After getting checked into the club and escorted to a VIP Room, that apparently Oikawa had prebooked their passes for, they played a game of catch up. About four double shots each later, Iwaizumi was pulled to the dance floor. Oikawa had a tight grip on a bottle of champagne he was drinking and Iwaizumi had a stiff triple whiskey in hand. The second they hit the dance floor, the lights lowered to a deep red as the bass dropped into a low sensual thrum. Before he could comprehend what was fully happening, Oikawa had shoved Iwaizumi’s hand up the front of his shirt to rest on his lower abdomen. The other had grabbed Iwaizumi’s ass forcing them closer together. As the beat picked up the roll of Oikawa’s hips against Iwaizumi became more insistent. With a particularly hard grind Oikawa bent all the way forward. Somehow completely stable he held the bottle above him as he continued grinding back against Iwaizumi. There was no denying the heat rising within him. There hadn't been a lick of sexual contact with Oikawa for months. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t fully pulled Oikawa from the dance floor. However, Iwaizumi also wasn’t sure he wanted to fuck him in the bathroom of this club.</p><p>Rock hard on the dance floor, surrounded by other patrons and distracted couples, Iwaizumi started to met Oikawa’s hips hoping to alleviate his straining erection. That and it would rile Oikawa up as well. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that Oikawa loved to come while Iwaizumi was balls deep in him. So, why would he not drive him insane right now.</p><p>Oikawa had other ideas though. He threw back the bottle, drinking until it was nearly finished. Soon after he took Iwaizumi’s glass of whiskey and urged him to finish the champagne by grabbing his chin and pouring the rest of its contents directly into his open mouth. They did this without breaking eye contact. When the bottle was finished Oikawa didn’t let go of his chin, holding on while he deposited the bottle and glass on the floor. Each unhurried movement until Oikawa gave in coming face to face with Iwaizumi was frustrating. Some of the champagne had run down Iwaizumi's chin, trailing his throat, until diving underneath his shirt. Oikawa dipped his head to the base of his neck following the trail of booze with his tongue until he licked Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. Being teased wouldn’t do it for him but his lust drunk mind made him nip at Oikawa’s tongue as he dove forward. Their kiss was heated, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth grazing each other while their hands brought their bodies together.</p><p>If he didn’t make moves to fuck soon, Iwaizumi would actually rip his pants off and fuck him against one of these walls.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined against his lips. “Fuck me.”</p><p>“Bathroom,” Iwaizumi suggested before moving to the taller’s neck to suck a dark bruise against his tanned skin.</p><p>Oikawa swallowed hard. “No, here.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was stunned. Immediately halting his work and forcing him to pull away from the newly formed masterpiece. “What?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Oikawa said. When Iwaizumi made no moves, the taller grabbed his hand urging it into the back of his joggers palming over his ass. His eyes went wide with the realisation. Oikawa had worn pants with deep pockets for a reason. That reason was to house the butt plug he was currently sporting. “Like I said fuck me… or are you not up to the task Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Something dark snapped in Iwaizumi because he gripped Oikawa's hips turning him around until he was holding the brat to his chest.</p><p>"Better question, are you ready to beg on the dance floor?" Iwaizumi spoke lowly.</p><p>Oikawa shivered under his hands. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>No matter where they were this man couldn’t suppress his bratty tendencies. Without pause Iwaizumi sucked another hickey into Oikawa’s neck. When the light’s lowered to a deep blue and the crowd condensed some more shoving them closer together Iwaizumi yanked the back of his joggers down. Quickly removing the plug, Iwaizumi forced a groan from Oikawa. They'd barely started and the taller was already biting into his lip while panting. He slid the glass plug into Oikawa’s pocket then freed himself in the in the most inconspicuous way he could. Oikawa had clearly overdone the lube because there was zero resistance as his aching cock filled his hungry ass in a single thrust.</p><p>Iwaizumi dropped his head to Oikawa’s shoulder. One hand held Oikawa's hip against him and the other loosely settled around the base of the taller’s neck.</p><p>“Move Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pushed back but Iwaizumi tightened his grip.</p><p>“Is that how we ask?” Iwaizumi said next to his ear. The words had Oikawa clenching around him tearing a deep growl from his own throat as they continued to sway to the music. </p><p>“Daddy, please,” Oikawa gasped out as Iwaizumi pulled partially away from him only to bury himself deep with one hard thrust.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled “You’re the desperate one. Guess you’ll have to work for it.” He bit the volleyball player’s earlobe.</p><p>No matter how difficult he made Oikawa’s life right now, he knew this wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t like to admit it but no one did it for him quite like Oikawa does. His toned ass was basically made for him. As the lights shifted through a spectrum of dark greens and blues, Iwaizumi held on as Oikawa started grinding back against him looking for relief. Unfortunately for him their small height difference was working against him. Their legs were far enough apart for Iwaizumi to shallowly thrust into him without discomfort. But Oikawa's stance was not wide enough for Iwaizumi to hit his prostate. Oikawa had signed himself up be used by Iwaizumi until the athletic trainer took mercy on him.</p><p>After a few songs, Oikawa’s breathing had turned into panting. A series of small profanities laced with the occasional "<em>harder, daddy"</em> escaped. One of Oikawa’s hands had fisted Iwaizumi’s hair in search of stability. Soon after Oikawa's head fell to rest against the shorter’s shoulder arching his back just beautifully. Oikawa was flushed and moaning with each roll of Iwaizumi’s hips. He’d made sure to alternate his thrusts and grinding based on the thrum of base with each passing song. It helped him hold onto to the tight band of pleasure deep within that was ready to snap.</p><p>
  <em>He was so fucking close.</em>
</p><p>The next song picked up and the couples around them went wild. Everyone was grinding or twerking lewdly against their partners. Eyes weren’t on them. The lights were still low flashing between reds and purples now. Doing all he could Iwaizumi set a minimally brutal pace with his shallow thrusts. Chasing his own pleasure using Oikawa and not giving a fuck about it. Oikawa was a needy bratty lover so now that he was finally getting what he wanted a smirk crossed the taller's face. Oikawa tightened his fist but leaned forward some pushing back to meet his thrusts. Even with the music Iwaizumi could hear his lover moaning which were only meant for him. The hand that had been holding his chest slipped further up until it was firm against Oikawa’s neck. As his thrusts became sloppier and erratic Iwaizumi tightened his hand. Effectively cutting off Oikawa’s air supply and successfully suppressing his moans. Iwaizumi was drunk on Oikawa’s silence and the vibrations against his hand as sounds tried to escape. There on the dance floor surrounded by hundreds of people Iwazumi came harder than he could remember. This hadn’t been the plan but fuck, it was better than what he’d had in mind.</p><p>After filling Oikawa’s greedy ass, he pulled out lifted the joggers to cover the taller’s ass then situated himself. Before his lover could fully complain Iwaizumi removed his hands completely from him. Making quick work of it he reinserted the butt plug. Oikawa turned around.</p><p>“Only good boy’s get to cum,” Iwaizumi smirked when their eyes met, “and I don’t think you’ve earned it.”</p><p>Oikawa was clearly dumbfounded because this had been his idea. It didn’t help that he could feel Iwaizumi within him. It was readily obvious that his lover was still straining in his joggers.</p><p>“I suppose,” Iwaizumi drawled slipping his thigh between Oikawa’s legs. With a firm hold he dragged Oikawa closer urging him to slot himself around the shorter’s stance. “Hope my thigh will be enough for you.”</p><p>With a raised eyebrow and a menacing smirk Iwaizumi waited for the other to give in. He always did. Later when they were in their hotel room, he’d have proper chance to destroy Oikawa as the other whined and bitched beneath him. Here and now in public Oikawa didn’t have the same opportunities. Annoyed but desperate Oikawa widened his stance using the music as a convenient cover for his movements. This way they could at least pretend to be dancing. Oikawa’s arms were around his neck while Iwaizumi’s hands rested on his waist and hip.</p><p>The look of disbelief vanished from Oikawa’s face once he'd found a satisfying rhythm against Iwaizumi’s thigh. His head was thrown back and his mouth was parted letting each of the groans escape. The taller was panting harder with every hard roll of his hips. It wasn’t long before Oikawa fell forward biting into Iwaizumi’s neck. <em>Iwa-chan </em>was moaned into his skin.</p><p>Oikawa stood up straight grabbing his wrist forcefully tugging him towards the exit. The second they made it outside Iwaizumi found himself shoved into the dirty brick of a nearby alley. Oikawa’s lips on his in seconds.</p><p>“<em>So</em> dirty Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased. “I can’t believe you made me do all the work. Is that any way to treat a lover?”</p><p>“Whores have to work for their pleasure,” Iwaizumi quipped fanning the flames.</p><p>Oikawa leaned in close grabbing Iwaizumi’s half hard dick through his jeans. “You’re lucky you’ve got a good dick or I’d find myself a new lover boy.”</p><p>“I dare you,” Iwaizumi moved from Oikawa’s gaze. “We both know you’d be back in my bed within a month begging for it.”</p><p>“Would not.”</p><p>He stopped turning towards Oikawa. “Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>They walked back to their hotel bickering back and forth about who was luckier that the other existed. However, the second they crossed over the threshold entering their room it didn’t matter. Because they both knew they were equally as desperate for the other and too proud to admit it. Oikawa though was easier to break or at least anyone would've thought so if they’d seen how fast he’d gotten on his knees for Iwaizumi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might come back and fully edit this some day but for now just enjoy its existence. If you want come hang out with me and my moots on Twitter. Follow me at QuasarScorpion</p><p>Love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>